


You Scream I Scream We All Scream.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Candles, Chains, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Whips, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is a ice cream shop worker and Natsu is the obsessed delivery boy who decides to take things to the next level one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scream I Scream We All Scream.

You Scream I Scream We All Scream.  
-  
Gray Fullbuster.  
A man who worked at an ice cream shop on Fairy Ave.

Natsu Dragneel.  
A delivery boy who often got stuck delivering to said Mr Fullbuster.  
Thou he didn't complain, the man was attractive, that was in part to how the shop was so successful, that and good ice cream of course.

But Natsu wasn't there for ice cream, he was there for him.  
Gray had felt like around closing time a couple of nights that he was being watched or something, seeing shadows that weren't there.  
His best friend Lyon told him he was probably just being paranoid that it was Juvia or something like that, thou he couldn't shake the feeling...  
One night Natsu had enough of prowling around, enough of his fantasies, he was going to take Gray the only way he knew how.

By force.

Gray was about to lock the back door behind him and go home when he was suddenly pushed against it roughly and someone put a cloth over his mouth, he tried his best to struggle but he was seeing spots and losing consciousness.  
Soon he gave into the darkness without choice and passed out.  
He awoke in the break room section of the shop, he tried stretching his arms and legs but they were chained to one of the many metal chairs in this place..  
As he looked around, the room was almost empty, usually it wasn't, where'd all the furniture go? There was only a single table to his left...  
It was dim as well, not much light at all.

Foot steps.

He heard someone walking towards the room he was currently in and slowed his breathing and stopped all movements to try and figure out who it was, it was a.. Mans footsteps?  
He didn't have to question it any longer as the figure of said man came into view, he still couldn't tell who, he tried squinting his eyes but it was no use.  
Said mystery man walked over to him calmly and as he got closer the pink hair stood out.

Natsu.

Grays eyes went wide, Natsu always seemed like such a nice guy... Why the hell was he here right now?  
Did he do this?

"Hi, Gray. How are you feeling?"

His voice was low, almost like he was a different person.  
His normally bubbly voice and attitude were gone, he was left with a half lidded bored expression.

"A-A little trapped, did you do that to me outside?"

"Of course, I'm going to take you the only way I know how Gray.."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"By force"

Gray was about to ask more questions when he was silenced by a rough kiss.  
Teeth clanked together as Natsu forced his way inside Grays mouth, once his tongue entered Grays mouth he bit it making Natsu retract himself.  
Gray was panting and staring at the boy angrily.

"The hell are you doin?!"

"Gray, its not nice to bite peoples tongues... I'll make sure that's one strike added to the list."

List? Strikes? What the hell!  
Natsu picked up a packaging knife and Gray flinched, trying to squirm some how thinking he can get away from him.

But its to late.

Natsu takes the knife to the mans pants and cuts them off.  
Stripping them off of Gray.  
Gray let out all of the curse words he knew, cursing at the pink haired man and some at himself for not being more aware of his surroundings.  
After he cut Grays pants and took them off he left the room.  
Gray was confused, why would he walk away?  
Said man wasn't left much time to ponder as the delivery boy came back into the room, a suitcase in hand.  
Gray was getting worried, what the hell was in there?

Click, the case opened.

Natsu started setting things on the table, Gray couldn't tell yet because Natsu was still in the way.  
But he then he turned around, a candle stick and lighter in hand...  
Natsu dropped to his knees before Gray and set down the items Gray was terrified of, and started kissing his legs.  
Gray was shocked at first, squirming as the boy laid his lips across his pale skin, but he grew to like it rather fast, and was disappointed when the boy stopped.  
Natsu looked up at Gray, there eyes meeting for a moment, till Natsu broke it to ignited the lighter and lit the candle.

He stood In front of Gray with the candle, as it melted Natsu allowed it to drip onto his legs.  
Gray squirmed and yelled in pain, it hurt more than he had thought.  
He kept doing it, till the top of his first leg was nearly covered in the wax.  
Gray was panting, his leg was red and burning, this shit was like napalm.  
Natsu blew out the lit candle, deciding to give him a break as he set it to the side for later.

Said pink haired man gave Gray water to drink, his throat had to have been parched from all the yelling and cursing he had done.  
What Gray didn't know is that there was a special drug in there that didn't allow him to move his limbs.  
Once Natsu saw it had taken affect, he unchained Gray and picked him up, setting him in the table.  
Gray cursed explicitly at the boy, he tried so hard to move his limbs but he simply couldn't.

Natsu chained his limbs to the table, making sure he couldn't get free without Natsu knowing.  
Said pink haired boy climbed on top of him and cut off his underwear as well.  
Gray tried squirming but still couldn't move.  
Natsu grabbed his cock and started pumping him, Gray couldn't feel it due to the number that had been in the water, but he still managed to get hard.  
Gray was cursing him out again, but that didn't stop the boy as he slid his pants and underwear enough to have his ass exposed, he got back on top of Gray and slidhimself onto the boys cock.  
Gray was shocked at first, but than the numbing went away and he could feel his limbs.

He tried jerking away from the boy, trying to break his hands free but they were restrained well, and as for jerking his hips away from Natsu? Well that only made to boy moan.  
Natsu planted his hands on Grays chest and starting lifting himself up and down, riding Gray.  
Said mans face was, red, not from embarrassment but from trying to hold in his moans.  
The latter felt so good, he was tight and withering, he wanted to slam into him harshly and fuck him up a wall it felt so damn good.  
Thinking about those things made Gray forget he was trying to restrain moans as he let one slip out.  
Natsu leaned down, still thrusting himself onto Gray and kissed him, swallowing up those restrained moans, sliding his tongue in and swirling it about tasting Gray.

Bite.

Gray returned to his senses and bit Natsu's tongue again.  
Natsu pulled back and stopped trusting himself onto Gray and looked him the eyes.  
Gray could see the anger flowing through the dark hues, he gulped, it was than Gray knew he fucked up.  
Natsu lifted himself off of Gray and walked over to the candles again Gray started jerking around, shouting something along the lines of 'I'm sorry!' and "Please not again!' But Natsu wasn't really listening, he lit the candle again, and dripped it over the other leg.  
Gray squirmed and thrashed about, it was even more painful than the last.

Cold.

That's the kinda look Natsu had in his eyes, a cold stare that was glazed over... It was terrifying.  
Natsu kept dripping the wax on Grays leg regardless of the sounds he was making.

"Another strike to the list Gray..."

Gray snapped his head up to stare at the boy who was transfixed on dripping the wax, those were the first words besides moans that he had heard out of the boy in awhile, they sounded so mumbled and and... Scary...  
Once Grays other leg was covered in wax Natsu looked him the eyes like he was trying to bore into his soul..  
He picked up the knife again and cut Grays shirt off, leaving him completely bare now.

"N-Natsu.. I'm sorry I bit you..."

Gray looked away, fearing for his life as to what would come next, but what did shocked him..  
Natsu climbed back on top of him and-

A kiss.

Natsu kissed him on the cheek gently.  
Than he nuzzled the boys neck breathing in the sweat, the musky pine smell Gray had that he loved..  
They stayed in this position for awhile, Natsu calming his nerves as Gray started to de-tense as well.  
Natsu sat up on his lower stomach and looked into Grays eyes again, that look...

It was still there...

Natsu climbed off of him and tried to make him drink the water, but Gray refused not wanting to feel so helpless again.  
So Natsu settled for brute force.  
He unchained the mans legs than hands grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder, Gray didn't try to fight to much, but once the pink haired boy set him down outside the giant freezer so he could unlock the door, Gray took his chance.

He ran.

The last mistake he would make.

Natsu was immediately after him, right on his heals.  
Gray ran through the woods that were behind the small shop, acquiring several cuts from the briers and thorns, but he couldn't stop, he wouldn't stop.  
Natsu managed to catch up to him and tackled him, bringing the man down.  
The pink haired boy shoved the rag over his face again and moments later Gray was out.

When Gray awoke his limbs were sore, like they were hanging from something..  
His senses slowly coming back to him he realized something.  
He was chained up, in the freezer.   
He had to admit it felt kinda nice, considering that freak had been pouring hot wax on him.  
Speaking of which, where is he?

Foot Steps.

Gray tried to act like he was still asleep but it was no use, Natsu knew.

"Gray... You tried to run away... Why?"

Gray looked into his eyes, this guy was truly crazy!

"Its because you're a damn psycho! Who the hell does that kinda crap!"

Natsu looked hurt, his eyes turned sad, but they flared up in a second.  
He was hiding something behind his back, Gray hadn't noticed before but than he pulled it out to show Gray.

A whip.

Strikes.

List.

It made sense now, but he was still trembling in fear.. He was going to whip him wasn't he?  
Natsu walked around behind him and heard paper rustling.  
List. His list of how many times he was going to whip Gray.  
He leaned into Grays ear, the boy tried to lean away but Natsu persisted.

"Gray... You already had 2 strikes on here... I was only going to do 2... But running away... Oh that one counts as how ever many I feel is needed"

Gray was in the most fear he had ever been in, in his life.  
He was really going to whip him...Was he?

1

Gray flinched and cried out in pain, but the man behind him didn't care.

2

He hit the same spot, he could feel blood running down his back.

3

A different spot, the same pain.

4

Gray was on the verge of tears, this guy was a monster!

5 

He was on his breaking point.. He could feel even more blood running down his back.

6

He broke. Tears streamed down his face as he cried out in pain once more.

7

More blood, more tears.

8

He was starting to feel light headed.

9

It was almost like whipping a dead body now, he wasn't flinching but he still cried out in pain, his throat running dry so they sounded more stressed.

10

He was seeing dots, the last thing he heard before blacking out was a brief whisper from Natsu  
'Now the fun ends sadly'  
.  
.  
Gray didn't wake back up.  
Lyon found him in the freezer, his body taking on frost bite.  
He had lost to much blood, because after he passed out from the whipping, Natsu carved his name into his stomach.  
Lyon was mortified...  
Natsu?  
The delivery boy?  
Why... Why..?

Dead.  
The police found Natsu who had slit his own throat just outside the store where he had been chasing Gray.  
His last words carved into a tree next to him.

'You Scream, I Scream, We All Scream Death.'

~Till Next Time~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just like in a Yandere mood for whatever reason so yah.


End file.
